Hot in Every Sense of the Word
by ThatsWTLoveBiotch
Summary: When Delphine becomes sick with the flu, Cosima must take care of her while also trying not to get sick herself. Alison helps out. Pure fluff.


**As always, all mistakes are mine and reviews are always welcome! ~ThatsWTLoveBiotch**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Delphine walked in the door of her and Cosima's shared apartment, slamming it behind her. She ran a hand through her hair, pushing it to the opposite side in frustration.

"Cosima?" Delphine called into the seemingly empty apartment. Her voice adorably cutting her girlfriend's name into two syllables.

Cosima appeared from the bedroom and strode over to the tall blonde. She pushed Delphine against the closed door, causing the French woman to drop her purse onto the floor beside her.

A muffled groan slipped out of Delphine's lips as Cosima's closed around them. She pulled lightly on Delphine's bottom lip, her teeth creating small marks. She let go of Delphine's soft lip and slipped her tongue in the blonde's mouth.

"Merde." Delphine swore when she felt Cosima's knee come up between them, allowing pressure where she needed it most.

Cosima's hands wound in Delphine's hair and she cupped the French woman's face gently. Delphine brought her hands up to interlace around the dreadlocked woman's back. The two scientists leaned into each other, their mouths still connecting harshly and desperately.

Cosima's hand drifted down to the other woman's ass and she squeezed tauntingly. Delphine rocked harder into her girlfriend at the sensation and scratched her nails down Cosima's back.

When their foreheads bumped together awkwardly, Cosima paused. The brunette brought her hand up to Delphine's face and she felt her cheeks and forehead with the back of her hand.

"You're hot," Cosima whispered.

Delphine grabbed her face and pulled her in for another searing kiss. "Mm, okay, merci. You're hot too."

Cosima realized Delphine wasn't getting the seriousness of the situation, so she tried again. "No. You-you have a fever." Cosima pushed Delphine away lightly.

Delphine pouted and whimpered quietly. She took Cosima's hands in her own and pulled the shorter woman closer.

Cosima glared at her, not wanting to break under her girlfriend's sad eyes, but also not wanting to be too harsh towards her. "Delphine, you know it's not safe for me if you're sick. I need to stay healthy."

Delphine nodded and picked her purse up off the ground. She shouldered past Cosima and threw it on the bed. Delphine sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. "Can you at least sit next to me?"

Cosima smiled, her canine teeth showing. "Of course."

Delphine sighed in relief and relaxed into the couch. When the brunette sat down next to her, she sprawled out with her head in Cosima's lap. "Does this mean you have to pamper me?"

Cosima giggled and ran a hand through Delphine's hair, pushing it off her forehead. "Obvs."

Delphine sniffled and closed her eyes slowly, the feeling of Cosima playing with her hair putting her to sleep.

"Did you feel okay today?" Cosima's concerned voice disturbed Delphine from her nap.

"Oui. I had a headache this morning but it was not too bad." Delphine turned toward Cosima's body and snuggled further into her, her cheek touching Cosima's sweater.

Cosima ran her nails along Delphine's blouse, rubbing small circles on her back.

"You're super hot. You should probably take your shirt off," Cosima smirked, but sincerity was evident in her voice.

"Cheeky." Delphine laughed.

Cosima used her hand to gently push Delphine off her lap and into a sitting position. "I'm serious. You need to cool down. Can't argue with science."

Delphine nodded and unbuttoned her white blouse. It slid off her arms easily and into a pile on the ground. She snuggled back into Cosima, appreciating her girlfriend's presence.

"Mm. Much better." Cosima smiled.

After a few minutes, Cosima heard Delphine's breathing even out and her mouth was slightly parted.

"Cutie." Cosima laughed to herself. She carefully stood up and made sure Delphine didn't wake up. The dreadlocked woman padded to the vitamin cabinet in the bathroom and popped open the Vitamin C bottle. An orange tablet fell into her hand and she put it under her tongue to dissolve it.

"Cosima?" Delphine's sleepy voice rang out through the apartment.

Cosima emerged from the bathroom, walking over to Delphine and kneeling next to the couch. "What's wrong?"

Delphine shook her head, wiping the sleep out of her eyes with her fists. "Non. I'm okay. I wondered where you went."

Cosima kissed her girlfriend's forehead lovingly. "I took some vitamin C."

Delphine nodded. Her eyes involuntarily closed when she yawned.

"Let's get you into bed." Cosima suggested, holding Delphine's arm so she could help her over to the bed.

"But, it's only 6 o'clock." Delphine tried to argue.

Cosima kissed Delphine's cheek as she guided her over to the bed. "Shh. Sleep, my love."

Delphine reluctantly got into bed and allowed Cosima to pull the covers up over her. She groaned and kicked the blankets off as soon as the warmth of the covers hit her.

"Do you want something to eat?" Cosima asked.

Delphine shook her head. "Non. May I have water?"

Cosima smiled and nodded. She kissed Delphine's forehead once more before she walked into the kitchen.

She hummed quietly to herself while the refrigerator trickled water into the glass. "Shit. This thing is slow." Cosima tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

She returned a few minutes later with a glass of ice cold water. "Sorry it took so long. The fridge is a piece of shit."

Delphine laughed quietly and accepted the water. She took a sip before setting it next to her and laying her head back down on the pillow.

"Tired yet?" Cosima asked, taking Delphine's hand in her own.

"Sort of. I'm tired enough to nap, but not tired enough to sleep."

Cosima smiled at how adorable Delphine was when she was sick. "Then nap."

"Tell me a story?"

Cosima giggled, silently noting that Delphine reverted to child mentality when she didn't feel well. "I came down with a really bad flu when I was about seven or eight. I was so feverish, I started talking in my sleep."

Cosima paused to adjust her glasses before continuing. "My mom told me a few years later that I started screaming in my sleep. They didn't know what was wrong with me. I was yelling about a triangle."

Delphine burst into laughter, with Cosima soon joining in. "A triangle?"

Cosima nodded firmly. "Yeah. A triangle. I was really pissed because apparently the triangle was attacking me or something."

Delphine's giggling faded. "I'm surprised you didn't have a nightmare about the elements or something."

Cosima smiled, her dreads falling into her face as she shyly bowed her head. "I wasn't as much of a science nerd back then as I am now."

Delphine cocked her head to the side. "Really? That surprises me."

"True story."

"Merci, Cosima. I'll sleep now." Delphine snuggled farther into the bed, still avoiding the blankets for fear they'd make her warmer.

Cosima considered climbing into bed with her and cuddling her. How much would it hurt to just spoon her girlfriend? She probably wouldn't get sick from it, but she still couldn't take any risks.

"I love you. Sleep tight." Cosima squeezed Delphine's hand.

"Je t'aime, Cosima." Delphine whispered. She flopped onto her stomach, arms and legs splayed out on the bed.

Cosima walked into the living room and unlocked her phone. She called Alison, thinking the soccer mom would be the most logical clone to call.

"Hello, Cosima." Alison's cheery voice came through the phone.

"Hey, Ali. Can you bring over some soup? Delphine's sick and I don't really want to leave her."

"Say no more." Cosima could almost feel Alison's smile through the phone.

As she waited for Alison to arrive, Cosima climbed onto the bed, careful not to disturb Delphine, and brushed the hair out of her face. Delphine smiled in her sleep and Cosima couldn't help but grin herself.

She moved her hand to Delphine's back. Fingertips ran over soft skin as Cosima trailed her hand over Delphine's body.

Cosima fell into a steady rhythm soon. Her fingers traced patterns into Delphine's skin. Sometimes French words, sometimes English words, sometimes random figures.

Alison's knock startled Cosima out of her rhythm.

"Hey, come on in." Cosima stepped aside to allow Alison into their apartment.

Alison set two bowls of chicken soup into the counter before turning to Cosima and pushing something into her hands.

Cosima studied the object. It was pink and it had a tassel on top- a hat!

"Oh, thanks." Cosima tried to conjure up a genuine smile.

"No problem. I knitted it myself. I was saving it for winter but Delphine can use it now if she wants!" Alison smiled, overjoyed at her craftiness finally being appreciated.

"Well, I'll give it to her when she wakes up. She's kind of going through a hot phase right now, but I'm sure the cold chills will hit soon."

Alison nodded curtly, turning on her heel to leave. "Call me if you need anything else. Tell Delphine I said get well soon!"

Cosima smiled and put her hand on the door handle, leaning on the door frame casually. "Thanks, Ali. She appreciates it."

Cosima shut the door behind Alison, laughing to herself at her clone's antics.

"What's so funny?" Delphine was awake once again.

"Alison brought us food. Want some?"

Delphine sat up in bed, pulling her knees to her chest as best she could in her constricting black jeans. "Oui. Merci."

Cosima brought the steaming bowl to Delphine and set it on the nightstand beside her. "A chicken soup for the lady."

Delphine giggled appreciatively.

"Oh, she also brought you a hat." Cosima said. At Delphine inquisitive look, she clarified. "For when you get cold."

"Come here." Delphine whispered. Cosima sat down next to her on the bed and allowed Delphine to lay her head on her shoulder. "Je t'aime, Cosima."

"I know."

"Don't ever forget it."

Cosima smiled and put her hand on Delphine's cheek. "Never. Promise."

"Pinky promise?" Delphine smirked, lifting her head off Cosima's shoulder.

Cosima lifted her own pinky in response and locked it with the blonde's. "Pinky promise."

Delphine brought their conjoined hands to her lips and kissed Cosima's knuckles, earning a toothy grin in response.

"I wish I could kiss you, Delphine." Want was evident in Cosima's voice.

The added heat of the conversation wasn't helping Delphine's fever. "I wish I could kiss you too, Cosima. But I promise to make up for it when I'm not sick."

"Eat up." Cosima encouraged, not wanting to tease herself any longer by continuing the conversation.

Delphine blew on a heaping spoonful of soup to cool it. She brought the spoon to her lips and sipped on the broth.

"Mm." Delphine hummed in approval.

"Good?" Cosima asked, tasting a spoonful of it for herself from her own bowl.

Delphine nodded emphatically. Cosima noticed the way her cheeks were still rosy and sweat glistened on her forehead.

"Babe, are you sure you're alright?"

Delphine ate another spoonful of soup, flinching slightly as it burned her tongue. "I'm fine, Cosima. Don't worry so much."

Cosima internalized her words. She was right. There was absolutely nothing to worry about and in two days she would be as good as new. After all, she was an immunologist. She could handle her germs.

"I can't help it, Delphine."

Delphine smirked at her to convince Cosima she was fine. "How about..." Delphine trailed off to allow herself to think of a suitable compromise. "If I start to feel the slightest bit worse, I will tell you."

Cosima exhaled shakily. "Yeah. I guess."

Delphine tapped her finger on her own cheek. Cosima got the hint and leaned over to kiss her.

"First order of business, get out of these jeans." Delphine joked. She took a quick drink of water before standing up out of bed and tugging down her jeans. Cosima's eyes were met with blue and white striped boy shorts as she followed the trail of Delphine's pants down her legs.

"Shit." Cosima didn't notice she had said the word out loud.

Delphine turned around to face Cosima, forcing the young woman to look her in the eyes. "What? You okay?"

Cosima shook her head to clear her mind. "Sorry, um, I didn't think, uh..."

Delphine smirked as she watched her girlfriend struggle. "It's fine."

Cosima visibly relaxed. "I'm... sorry. You're just so sexy and this flu is really testing me."

"Huh?"

Cosima set her bowl of soup down next to Delphine's on the nightstand. "Usually when you're stripping down right in front of me, I would jump all over that," Cosima motioned to Delphine's body, "but this time I can't and it's really killing me."

"You know, we could..." Delphine raised her eyebrows. She leaned forward and put her hand on Cosima's arm, running her nails along the woman's skin, causing goosebumps to raise at the sensation.

"That would make you hotter than you already are." Cosima pointed out.

Delphine removed her hand from Cosima's arm. "Good point. I guess you'll have to keep resisting it then."

Cosima gritted her teeth in frustration. Goddamn Delphine for being such a tease.

A few hours later, with soup in her belly and a hat on her head, Delphine was snuggled under the covers fast asleep.

Cosima opted to sleep on the couch. The distance was killing her. She was used to waking up in the middle of the night and pulling Delphine closer to her. She was used to feeling Delphine's heart beating in time with her own, chest to chest. She was used to the soundtrack of Delphine's steady breaths and occasional soft noises.

Delphine was used to a kiss on her forehead when she first woke up. She was used to feeling Cosima's legs tangled with her own under the blankets. She was used to feeling Cosima kiss her shoulder blade and pull their bodies closer together.

Cosima flipped her pillow, trying to find the cool side. After thinking so much about Delphine, the shorter woman was feeling much warmer than she previously was.

Delphine turned in her sleep, roughly slamming her fist on the mattress. Cosima simply smiled, and got up off the couch to comfort her. She knelt next to the bed and stilled Delphine's wrists on the bed.

"Shh, Delphine. Sleep. You're okay."

The brunette's words seemed to calm the French woman and she pulled the blankets farther up over her body. Only her face peeked out from under the covers. Cosima took the tassel on her hat between her fingers, twirling it lightly, before letting it go. She kissed the top of Delphine's head and got back into her makeshift bed on the couch. 


End file.
